


Welcome Home Ashen One

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Blind Character, Blindness, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dark Souls (Video Game) References, Eye Contact, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Dark Souls (Video Game), Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Scars, Screenplay/Script Format, Slow Build, Virginity, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: The Ashen One returns from a grueling adventure and spends time with his companion the firekeeper and then gives her a special gift and makes a promise.
Relationships: Ashen One & Fire Keeper (Dark Souls)
Kudos: 10





	Welcome Home Ashen One

**Author's Note:**

> (This is an NPC character from Dark souls 3 and her Dub Voice is meant to be in a soft English accent. However personally I don't mind another accent especially if you know the lore about Firekeepers in Dark Souls 3 being cyclical and the mass grave of them so there literally could have been firekeeprs with different accents if that's your head canon. Otherwise look up some videos on the character to get a feel of her voice but have fun working her for you and alter lines or add anything you feel can work or doesnt. As always just have fun with the character)

[F4M] Welcome Home Ashen One [Dark Souls][Dark Souls 3][Firekeeper][Lore Heavy][Friends to Lovers][Virgin][Assurance][Face Touching][Scar Appreciation][Blowjob][Missionary][Wall Sex][Eye Contact][Creampie][Aftercare][L-Bombs][Nickname- Ashen one]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

[Fire crackling sounds throughout the entire time. Use actual Dark souls bonfire Audio for maximum immersion if you want]{Dark Souls 3 Firelink shrine or other calm Dark souls musical themes optional}

Welcome home Ashen One. What is thy desire? Art thou alright? 

Thy face seems...sullen Ashen one. Did something happen to thee while thoust travelled to fulfill thy duty?

Come sit with me then. Thou can share more stories of thine travels if thy wish.

[Soft sitting sounds]

Oh...Siegbrau? [Soft Giggle] Ashen one this is the first time thou has't offered me something, let alone a drink for thy story times. However...I graciously accept thine gift. 

[Slow sips and gulps and some chokey exhales]

Oh by the Flame, much stronger than drinking estus. However its oddly satisfying a taste. So then, tell me what happened this time in thy travels. 

I remember the last time thou returned home. Thou has't brought back the cinders of Prince Lothric. I christened thee the true heir of fire and yet still I sense the flame has not been linked. What was it that shook thy resolve? 

A hidden segment within Lothric Castle? I remember the tales of Prince Lothric's father vanishing shortly before the bell of awakening summoned forth the past lords of cinder, but I didn't expect that the former king would've been locked away. 

I even remember hearing some disturbing rumors that King Oceiros delved into...horrific methods to try and sustain the flame in his own way. 

What was it like? 

[Pause]

A garden...full of corruption? That's disheartening but not surprising. [Concerned gasp] More of those Puss of man creatures stalked this garden? Ashen one was't thou injured? Forgive me. I know thou art far more resilient than anyone I know but I can not help but be concerned for thee. Thou art my champion after all. My only companion. The only one who actually speaks with me or keeps me company even if all we do is sit and watch the bonfire. 

[Somberly]  
Thou has't seen the grave of the Firekeepers here at the shrine yes? How many of my sisters served their duty perhaps never meeting their champions? Just how many *did* meet their champions and were simply used for their power to bind ownerless souls and then simply thrown away once their usefulness was spent? 

I'm sorry Ashen one I interrupted thee with my own concerns. Please continue. 

My word. King Oceiros became...a dragon? A paledrake even? That's...monstrous. To delve into such abhorrent research to try and sustain the flame. He kept calling out for a...child? No I don't remember there being a another child after prince Lothric and Lorian were born. Art thou sure thee weren't imagining these...unsettling baby wails thou heard when thee faced the consumed king? 

Yes, thou art correct. It matters not if was real or fabricatiob. All that matters is you survived. So then what happened after your battle? Was the Mad king protecting some sort of treasure? 

What? The cemetary of Ash? But Ashen one that cannot be. The cemetary is right outside the shrine. It was...Dark? That's even more preposterous dear Ashen one. I can feel the sun on my skin when I walk outside to hear the sea and wait for thee. 

Hmm? What is this thou gave me? This warmth. It...cannot be. A coiled sword fragment? So...then it was true? Those...untended graves silent in the dark? The flame spluttered and faded? No ashen one, I do not think thou would lie to me. Its just...very difficult to process all this. I know the stories of your travels would seem very fantastical but...a firelink shrine identical to ours but lost in a void of empty darkness? Is it a memory of the past, or a warning of the future? 

[Holding back tears]  
I...I am...frightened ashen one. I am Frightened that all this time, thine efforts, my own duty has been for naught. That my sisters sacrifices through the ages to keep the first flame lit was nothing more...than meaningless toil. Please...hold me Ashen one. 

[Sniffles calming down to pleased groans]  
I thanketh thee Ashen one. Thy embraces always calm me. More so than the bonfire. Still to think a firelink shrine locked within time, neither present nor future. Its almost more preposterous to believe than thy story of how thoust travelled to a frozen world through that scrap of painting or even found the long lost city of the pygmy lords. [Pause] Ashen one, may I ask thee a favor? May I touch thy face please?

[Soft grazing]  
Hmmmmm so soft to feel thy face, and thank the flame thou hast not hallowed. Thy lips feel so soft to my touch. [Giggles] I'm sorry I'm always tending the flame so I apologize if my hands are covered in soot and not...enjoyable with all my wrappings. [Gasp] A-Ashen one...thy hands. No I don't mind. Please touch me back. I am here for thee and thee alone. Only thee is allowed to touch my face gently like this. Is this perhaps what some of my sisters felt with their champions through the centuries? It's...not entirely unpleasant. 

Thous't found something else in that darkened Firelink Shrine? Hold out my hands? As thou bid'st. 

[Gasp]

Ashen One. Are these...are these eyes? 

[Short pause]

How gracious of thee Ashen one, the very things we firekeepers have been missing. Ashen One my thanks for the eyes thoust given but...firekeepers are not meant to have eyes. It is forbidden. These will reveal through a sliver of light, frightful images of betrayal.

[Shaken]  
A world without fire. Ashen one is this truly thy wish?

[Pause]

[Resignation]  
Of course. I serve thee and will do as thou bid'st. This will be our private affair. No one else will know of this. Stay thy path, and I will blindly tend to flame. Until the day of thy grand betrayal. 

[Deep breath and sigh]

One moment Ashen One please turn away and I will...do what must be done with these eyes. 

[Short gasps of pain as she puts the eyes in her sockets](if you know dark souls lore this would make sense)

Ashen one, I...I can see thee. For the first time In years. I can see.

Ashen one, forgive me if this soundeth strange. The eyes show me a world without fire. A vast stretch of endless darkness, but tis different to what is seen when stripped of vision. 

In the far distance I sense the presence of tiny flames. Like precious embers, left to us by past lords, linkers of the fire. Could this be what draws me to this strangely enticing darkness? 

However Ashen One if thine heart should bend... kill me and strip these eyes from my person. I will return to the firekeeper I once was. As it has always been. I would rather die blind than see the darkness and remain without thee.

[Gasp]

Thy hand ashen one. No...I welcome thy touch. I will always welcome thee. But please while I cherish the gift thou hast given me to be able to see thee. I fear that if thy wish for a world without fire were granted,that thou will leave me to wander the dark alone. Please Ashen one, don't leave me to that enticing darkness. Wilst thou let me stay at thy side? What? Always at your side? Ashen one art thou saying what I think?

Thou art...fond of me? No I, I have grown quite fond of thee as well its just...very sudden to say such things after I told thee to...kill me if thou wavered from thy path. 

[Pause with awkward stuttering]

M-May I touch thy face again please Ashen One?

[Soft giggles and grazing]  
Its... more enjoyable to touch thee when I can see thy face now. How thy lips part when I run my fingers on them. The look thou giveth me. Like Thou is hungering for more souls. [Giggles] Hungering for me now are we? No Ashen One I enjoy thy gaze. I was able to sense it even when I was blind, especially when I would twirl for thee. I can still see thee through my crown but please for now may I keep it on? I thanketh thee for being patient with me dearest Ashen one.

Ashen One before thou departs to the kiln of the first flame, may I thank thee for granting me my eyes? I know I said all those things but I'm still grateful to be able to see thee, my champion. Come over here, in this alcove we shall not be disturbed. Let me just lay out the bedroll. 

[Shuffling]

There now Ashen One. May we begin perhaps with...a kiss? Yes I have been craving to embrace thy lips whenever I'd touch thine face.

[Soft Kissing and gentle moaning. Improv what you like]

Yes...Thou tastes so wonderful Ashen One. Please more. Let us savor this moment. Even if the flame were to fade as long as I have thee right now I fear not the coming end of the world. Even if thy grand betrayal were realized. I shall serve thee always. 

[More intense kissing and moans then pulling away gasping for air somewhat]

Dear Ashen One, please remove thy gear. I wish to touch thee. 

[Pause waiting some sounds of buckles unfastening]

By the flame Ashen one. So many scars. No dear one. I do not find them detestable. It compliments thee. Thy body is a canvas and these scars are the paint of thy journey. This one here on thy neck. How didst thou receive it? A crossbow bolt from an invading phantom? Well shall I sooth it? [Kiss] This one here on thy shoulder? A Darkwraith, oh dear [giggles] I surely should ease that one. [Kiss]. This one here upon thy stomach? A king riding a storm drake? Well impressive conquests. [Kiss] 

And this one here on thy chest...the dark sign. The mark of the curse of the undead. As much as a condemnation it would be, when I gaze upon thy dark sign, I only feel comfort. Comfort knowing the heart of my champion beats beneath. I can see thy *Ahem* sunlight spear is ready to battle. [Giggle] Just a jest Ashen one, a lady can't have a laugh at her lover from time to time? My turn then yes? Wait Ashen one let me turn around. Please disrobe me slowly, let me feel thy touch as thou reveals me. 

[Soft gasps feeling herself get touched and her dress falling on the floor. Improv what you want]

Well...here I am. Ready for thee Ashen one. I know my body may not be the most attractive but if thou would have me...

[Short kissing and moaning. Have fun]

My dear champion may I give you succor? I Thank thee sweet Ashen one. Please forgive me if I am not adept at this.I have no experience in these matters but I will do my best for thee. 

[Slow tentative licking and sucking sounds steadily getting more intense]{wet sounds optional}

Please Ashen one stroke my hair. Praise me as thou would praise the the sun. Am I pleasing thee? Good, I'm glad I can be of use to thee my dear Champion even in this way. Wait no Ashen one. Please not quite yet. let me keep my crown on just a little while longer. 

[More intense blowjob sounds can go for deepthroat if you want go as long as you want. Improv time] {wet sound Optional}

That's enough Ashen one I can't wait anymore. Please take me. Not as a firekeeper but as thy lover. Here let me lay back for thee. Yes...I still bear my sisters soul within my bosom. I can feel the humanity under my skin writing but thy presence calms it.

[Giggles] oh Ashen one such a jester. Very well just this once I will say it in such a lewd manner. 

[Jokingly seductive]  
Please my dear Ashen one, touch the darkness within me. 

[Gasps moaning being penetrated]{wet sounds optional}

No. I-I'm fine my dear. Just give me a moment to adjust to thee. Please just go slow. I shall let thee know when I'm better. 

[Slow shallow pained gasps and moans slowly turning to pleased. Improv as you like]{Wet sounds optional}

Now Ashen one. I think thou can go faster now. It doesn't hurt anymore. Its... quite pleasant actually. Feeling thy weight on top of me, your warmth, your touch, it makes me feel so safe. Thou may remove my crown now. I wish to gaze upon thee. 

[More pleased moans getting faster and more needy. Improv as long as you want]{wet sounds optional}

That's it dearest. Go...faster. Deeper within my darkness. I wish to feel all of thee. I want to belong to thee and thee alone. I will stay at thy side come what may, my beloved Ashen one. Linked flame or grand betrayal, as long as...AH...as long as thou doesn't throw me away. Please Ashen one. Hold my hand and look at me. Yes. Like that. Ah. Let us Gaze at one another and enjoy this. Harder please. Skewer me with your spear. 

[Loud thud as shes pressed on the wall more needy moaning throughout. Improv what you want as long as you like]{wet sounds optional}

Oh ashen one, I guess thou increased thy strength a great deal eh? Explains why thou would wield such cumbersome... AH...weapons. Although I think the spear thou is skewering me with is thy most fearsome. Let me wraps my legs around thee. Dont hold back beloved. Give me all that thou has't to give. Thats it. Thou art pulsing? Yes my champion just a little more please hold on let us release together. 

[More faster needy moaning and whimpering. Improv what you like.]{Wet sounds Optional}

Thats it I feel it coming Ashen one. Its like a soul geyser Please release with me. Let me feel your warmth. Please,please,please,please!

[Orgasm time. Have fun improving] wet sounds optional. 

[Afterglow]  
By the flame...that was delightful. Thank you Ashen one. [Giggle] oh? I said "You"? Well I suppose there isn't much need for formality is there beloved? Hmmm I want this moment to last even beyond the flames fading. But perhaps that is too much to ask of the gods? Would they even listen? Would they even care? Are they even still around to hear such prayers? It matters not, as long as I have you ashen one. Come let us clean up. You still have your final duty to fulfill and come what may I shall stand with thee. 

[Shuffling getting dressed]

Does thou wish to enhance thy strength?

As thou wish my love. 

Touch the Darkness within me.

[Soft Chanting tone]

Let these souls withdrawn from their vessels,

Manifestations of disparity,

Elucidated by fire,

Burrow deep within me,

Retreating to a darkness beyond the reach of flame.

Let them assume a new master,

Inhabiting ash,

Casting themselves upon new forms.

Farewell my Ashen one, Mayst thou thy peace discover. 

[Fade out]


End file.
